Question: Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $4^n$. $(4^{6})(4^{-8})=$
Recall that $x^n\cdot x^m=x^{n+m}$. $\begin{aligned} (4^{6})(4^{-8})&=4^{6+(-8)} \\\\ &= 4^{6-8} \\\\ &= 4^{-2} \end{aligned}$